international_law_facpyapfandomcom-20200213-history
Migration
Definition and some theories Human migration occurs when people more from one place to another with the intention of staying in that new location permanently. Migration exists both inside a country, known as internal migration, and when the movement occurs from one country to another known as international migration, the second one being the most discussed of them both,. There are vast quantities of reasons why immigrants move to different countries, some persistent from many years past and others more recent. Some examples of these reasons are globalization, result of a conflict in the country of origin, human rights violations, escaping prosecution, etc. For this, there are some theories that attempt to explain the reason of migration, some of these being: * Neoclassical '''economic theory: This theory proposes that the principal''' reason that migration exist is the wage difference between to different countries; one example for this is how a vast quantity of people from Mexico try to cross to the United States to obtain more money and be able of supporting their families. * Dual '''labor market theory: '''This theory states that the most important reason why migration exist are pulling factors in more developed countries, or how the need for very labor-intensive but low skilled workers pulls labor from less developed countries to supply the demand of work needed, as native workers do not tend to want these jobs. * World '''systems theory: '''This theory mentions how the trade with one country, that leads to the economic decline of the other country could motivate their citizens to move to a country with a better or more vibrant economy. * Lee l'''aws: '''This theory divides the factors that incentivize migration into two, pulling and pushing factors; push factors being the negative ones from the area the migrant lives and pull factors the ones from the other country which attract the person to that place. Some of the push factors are: lacks of jobs, political fear, poor conditions, poverty, discrimination, etc., and pull factors are: more opportunities, education, better medical care, more freedom, and others. Dangers of Illegal Migration The people that tend to migrate illegally do so because they have do not have enough money to access the process in legal manners but by doing so they expose themselves to lots of situations that could endanger their lives and make impossible their desire to reach a new country. These problems vary depending on from and to where they are going, but the most common situations they tend to meet are: * Human trafficking * Violence * Robbery * ''Extortion '' * ''Death (dehydration, starvation, sickness, ''etc.) ''All these because the circumstance they are into does reduce the capacity of the law to make valid their human rights, since they are at that moment in some type of illegality that impedes them to reach for help without being exposed. Countries with more migration The top 10 immigration countries are: the United States, Spain, Australia, Canada, France, the United Kingdom, the United Arab Emirates, Saudi Arabia, Germany, and Russia. Meanwhile the top 10 countries of origin or countries that people migrate from are: Mexico, India, Russia, China, Ukraine, Bangladesh, Pakistan, the UK, the Philippines, and Turkey